Comercial de Metroid II: Return of Samus
El comercial televisivo de ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' fue el primer y único comercial del juego Metroid II: Return of Samus transmitido por televisión. Fue transmitido en el año 1991 en Estados Unidos. Comercial Descripción Se trata de un anuncio narrado de 31 segundos hecho con efectos especiales de colores similares a los del juego real, junto con escenas en movimiento del juego en sí. 0:01 - 0:03 Un conjunto de esferas, similares a las que conforman los escenarios en el juego, forman una cara humana que habla con la voz del narrador, iniciando su narración con Ten miedo, ten mucho miedo. 0:04 - 0:06 Las esferas de convierten en un Metroid Estándar, que empieza a moverse por el escenario. 0:07 - 0:09 El Metroid empieza a multiplicarse y a evolucionar. A pesar de ello, es sólo figurativo, dado que las criaturas que aparecen como "evoluciones" del Metroid no lo son en realidad. Se trata de otras criaturas presentes en el juego. 0:10 - 0:11 Las esferas se convierten en Samus Aran, con su traje puesto. 0:12 - 0:13 La cara vuelve a aparecer. 0:14 - 0:15 Aparecen escenas de juego real; Samus luchando contra un Metroid Alfa. 0:16 - 0:18. Samus luchando contra distintas criaturas en diferentes escenarios de SR388. 0:19 - 0:21. Samus lanzando misiles a la Reina Metroid. 0:22 - 0:24. La cara vuelve a aparecer, sus ojos poniéndose rojos y finalmente todo su rostro explotando. 0:25 - 0:26. Un narrador diferente empieza a hablar junto con la aparición del logo de Metroid II. 0:28 - 0:31. Aparece un Game Boy que se acerca hasta que su pantalla queda a la altura de la cámara; aparece entonces el logotipo "Game Boy". Guión Original Inglés Narrador 1: Be afraid, be very afraid One life-sucking Metroid survived the first Metroid adventure and it's multiplying rapidly You must help Samus save de Universe again! In Metroid II So, we're giving you more power, mighty weapons, to search in a bigger world Where hundreds of strange creatures ??? Destroy or be destroyed! Narrador 2: Metroid II: The Return of Samus, only on Game Boy. Narrador 1: The future is in your hands! Traducido Narrador 1: Ten miedo, ten mucho miedo Un Metroid sobrevivió la primera aventura Metroid y se está multiplicando rápidamente ¡Debes ayudar a Samus a salvar el Universo otra vez! En Metroid II Te damos más poder, armas míticas para buscar en un mundo más grande Donde cientos de extrañas criaturas ??? ¡Destruye o sé destruído! Narrador 2: Metroid II: The Return of Samus, sólo en Game Boy.'' Narrador 1: ¡El futuro está en tus manos! Curiosidades * Las criaturas que aparecen como "mutaciones" de los metroides, no lo son en realidad; se trata de criaturas aleatorias del juego. Algunas incluso no aparecen en la versión final. * Al final del comercial, el segundo narrador dice Metroid II: The Return of Samus .... El nombre oficial del juego, es Metroid II: Return of Samus sin el artículo "the". Véase también *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' Categoría:Comerciales